The objective of this proposal is to acquire a fluorescence activated cell sorter for use by an active and NIH-supported group of researchers in the Albany, New York area. Currently, there is no facility for cell sorting or for simple flow cytometry within a 100 mile radius of Albany. This facility is desperately needed so that the investigators involved in this proposal can further their research goals and compete with other scientists at larger institutions.